villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anarky (Arkhamverse)
Lonnie Machin, better known as Anarky and the self-proclaimed "Voice of the People" is a minor antagonist in the 2013 videogame, Batman: Arkham Origins. He is voiced by Matthew Mercer, who later voiced Robin/Tim Drake in Arkham Knight. History Bombs in Gotham At an unknown point, Anarky gave a call to Captain James Gordon in an attempt to convince him in leaving the GCPD while he still can as he does have a spotless record, he is still in his view "a cog in the machine." Gordon tried to track down Anarky by tracing the call but Anarky hung up before the trace could be completed. Anarky's group then was infiltrated by hobo informants to the police in exchange for meals and lighter prison sentences. Anarky first contacts Batman when he leaves Penguin's Ship, The Final Offer. A projection of Anarky tells Batman that 3 Bombs have been planted around Gotham City and gave Batman the choice to defuse them or allow them to blow up. After speaking to an "Anarchist" located just above the projection, Batman manages to race through the city to the Gotham Bank in the Plaza where the Dark Knight was capable of successfully defeating Anarky's followers and defusing the first bomb. A second Anarchist, located in the Diamond District, informs Batman the second bomb's location and Batman repeated his last method of defeating the guarding thugs and defusing the Bomb. The third and final Bomb was located in the GCPD Building and the third Anarchist told Batman of it's location. One final time, Batman takes down the gang of Anarky's followers and defuses the Bomb, but this time Batman recieved instructions to confront Anarky at the Solomon Wayne Courthouse. After taking out a gang of Anarchists outside the back entrance of the Courthouse, Batman then finally finds Anarky who suggests they should work together. Batman refuses the Anarchists attack and then Anarky uses an Electric Baton in an attempt to kill Batman in a fight. Batman managed to defeat Anarky and removed his mask, revealing he was just a teenager. Batman then restrains Anarky and leaves him for the GCPD to capture. Afterwards, his followers left 24 logos around the City. Riots Anarky's men caused several riots in South Gotham and set up Bombs. Batman managed to handle the riots and then defused an explosive. They then rigged the communications band to automatically activate the remaining explosives which Batman should disable their communication channel transmitting a soundbite of Anarky's creed. Afterwards, they then left 12 logos throughout Gotham. Quotes Speeches }} Other Game Over Lines Trivia *For a character that only appeared in one game Arkham Origins, Anarky is referenced quite a lot during Arkham Knight. A random thug could be overheard saying, "Has anyone seen that Anarky guy? That kid would love this!". His mask can also be found in the G.C.P.D. Evidence Room with a recording from Aaron Cash saying that nobody knows what happened to Anarky after Christmas Eve, and was likely taken away by the government as they presumably take a major disliking to anarchists. *When the player accessed Anarky's Radio Channel (Freewave/Liberation Radio) on the Cryptographic Sequencer, Anarky could be heard making propaganda by reading "Plain Words", a factual left-wing sympathizing pamphlet that was made infamous after the factual 1919 U.S. anarchist bombings against a number of influential American political and social figures, including John D. Rockefeller. Anarky interrated how the pamphlet was over a hundred years old, but 'how its words still continue to make sense.' *During the boss battle with Anarky, he can be seen wielding a common stun baton. This is a reference to Anarky's primary weapon in the comics, which is a stun baton in the form of a golden cane. *During Arkham Origins, Anarky's real name (Lonnie Machin) wasn't revealed and wasn't in the character bios. However, later in Arkham Knight, his name was revealed by Aaron Cash during a recording showcasing his equipment, which was held on display in the Evidence Room at GCPD Lock-Up. Navigation pl:Anarky (Arkhamverse) de:Anarky (Arkhamverse) Category:Anarchist Category:Male Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Teenagers Category:Fanatics Category:Master Orator Category:Leader Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Crackers Category:Criminals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mastermind Category:Anti-Villain Category:Weaklings Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dark Messiah Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:DC Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Crime Lord Category:Nihilists Category:Heretics Category:Grey Zone Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighters Category:Propagandists Category:Honorable Category:Mongers Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Vandals